


Color Blind

by Coyoteclaw11



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: Haru saw the world in black and white. The water was a crisp grey. The trees dark and curving with delicate off-white blossoms. There was no color in his world, and he wanted it that way, because he knew the moment he saw color, it was all over.Written for the prompt:Stuck still, color blind / Hoping for a black and white





	Color Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I almost completely lost sight of the prompt once I started writing the chat logs honestly lolol This was a lot of fun to write tho, esp with [burnetterbetty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/burnettebetty) encouraging me the whole way ;o; 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy o/

Haru saw the world in black and white. The water was a crisp grey. The trees dark and curving with delicate off-white blossoms. There was no color in his world, and he wanted it that way, because he knew the moment he saw color, it was all over.

\--

Rin: Yo

Haru: Morning

Rin: It's like 1??

Haru: Morning

Rin: Lmao

Rin: U wld

Rin: So

Rin: Uh

Rin: I've got news

Haru: ?

Rin: So I know I was going to be heading to Japan next week but something happened and I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so you won't be

Rin: idk

Rin: Uncomfortable? Weirded out? Idk

Haru: What?

RIn: I uh

Rin: kind of

Rin: Presented

Haru: oh

Rin: Omega

Haru: oh.

Rin: It's kind of late to cancel the trip altogether but like if you didn't want to meet anymore or something thats cool like I know this kinda stupid like why couldn't it have waited just a couple weeks until wed met first, right?

Rin: But yeah I know it'd probably be weird and stuff now. Sorry

Haru: Np

Rin: Np?

Haru: No

Haru: I want to meet you

Rin: Oh

Rin: Me too

Haru: I wouldn't do anything

Rin: What? lol

Haru: Cus I'm an alpha

Rin: Of course not lmao I didn't think you would

Haru: Oh

Rin: I'm even leaving my pool costume at home so we have nothing to worry about

Haru: Ha ha very funny

Rin: Super conflicted about this waterfall shirt tho

Rin: Don't know if ur wild alpha hormones could handle a cute omega in a waterfall shirt

Haru: ur not cute

Rin: WOW

Rin: Okay first of all youve never even seen me okay Im like super hot

Haru: Right

Rin: Glad you agree with me

Haru: It wouldnt even matter who's wearing the shirt anyway

Rin: Woah down boy

Rin: I'll leave it at home then lol

Rin: Anyway uh TMI but my heat kinda like just ended

Rin: Like not JUST just ended but like

Rin: Just ended

Rin: So I'm still pretty exhausted and stuff but I just really wanted you to know before I was there

Haru: Thanks  
Rin: Yeah of course

Rin: Ill talk to you later then!

Haru: Bye

\--

He didn't even know why he did that. Oh god that was embarrassing. "My heat just ended," like Haru wanted to have any idea when his heat was. Rin dropped his phone on the bed and groaned, covering his face. He could only feel like the world was crashing for a few seconds before a grin split his face. He was too giddy to stay upset. He was going to Japan. He was going to see Haru! Haru still wanted to see him!!! That set off a whole new round of embarrassment that had him rolling restlessly in his bed.

“Talking to your boyfriend?” Gou asked from the door.

“No! Shut up. I've never even seen him.”

“That's never stopped you.”

Rin aimed a pillow at her smirking face, which she dodged neatly. She stuck out her tongue out and shut the door, not even bothering to kick his pillow back into the room.

\--

Haru imagined bonds as thick and heavy about his wrists. In his dreams, they're a black so vivid he can imagine it's colored, and at the end of them, a faceless omega. Irritation at way the omega pressed too close, clinging to him, battled the guilt of pushing away someone who so desperately needed him.

As their indistinct eyes met his, he couldn't feel himself, wasn't himself anymore. Something bigger, crueler, acting only on need stood in his place, and he couldn't stop it from turning that irritation to abuse, that need into a weapon.

Since learning Rin’s secondary gender, Haru saw him as the omega in the way that you always know who someone is a dream, and no matter what he did, he could never protect him from himself.

\--

Rin: Augh!! How are you supposed to fit everything in one suitcase?????

Haru: Don't pack your entire wardrobe

Rin: I'm not jeez

Haru: Don't pack half of your wardrobe

Rin: Shut up

Rin: Fuck it I'll finish it later. What'd you do today I need distractions

Haru: Swam

Rin: Thrilling

Haru: Had mackerel for lunch

Rin: I'm so captivated

Haru: Described my entire day

Rin: When I get there I'm deciding what we do because you obviously don't know the first thing about having a good time

Haru: … You're going to show me a good time?

Rin: Shut up omg

Haru: Show me a good time Rin

Rin: That's it I'm not talking to you

\--

Rin: hey

Rin: Haru

Haru: yeah?

Rin: I'm really looking forward to seeing you

Haru: Me too.

\--

Rin knew Haru wasn't meeting him at the airport, but that didn't stop him from searching for a face he didn't know. It was dumb and romantic, but he felt like he'd recognize Haru the moment he saw him, picture or no picture. He'd see him, and something would just _click_.

The trip to his hotel was a lonesome one, sprinkled with messages he knew Haru wouldn't see until after swim practice. He knew he'd respond to them anyway, a stream of short, to the point responses to every one of Rin's messages. It made Rin’s chest feel light and fluttery.

Rin couldn't help feeling both excited and anxious at the thought that in just hours, he and Haru would be united. A combination of jetlag and jitters kept him wide awake well into the night, and when he slept, he dreamt of Haru.

\--

Rin: Good Morning!

Haru: Morning.

\--

When Makoto let himself into Haru’s home, he found a nervous wreck of a man in the bathtub, or at least as much of one as Haru could be. There were bags under his eyes, and his movements as he let himself be pulled out of the water were jerky as if he were overly tense from suppressing tremors.

Haru didn’t know how to tell him he was going to throw up. For every part excitement, he was equally scared. He wanted to see Rin _so bad_ , and he was _so scared_ of what would happen when he did. His dreams had been nothing but Rin. _Rin Rin Rin_. Rin’s voice, memorized from the few phone calls they’d shared. Rin’s personality so bright, so loud, so _blinding_. He’d fallen so hard somewhere along the line for a man he only knew through text, and when they met, he was going to lose himself to his hormones and ruin it all. He’d do what an alpha does best. He’d ruin _him_.

Makoto swept back a stray hair as Haru stood ready to leave and smiled with beta naivety. “It’s going to go great.”

\--

Rin: Are you there??? I’m sorry I’m running so late the streets here are confusing lol.

Rin: I’ll be there in 5 so don’t leave

Haru: I won’t

Rin: Don’t tell me anything. I want to find you

Haru: Oh.

Haru: Ok

\--

The cafe they’d agreed to meet at was small enough Rin could’ve found Haru pretty quickly even if he’d had to visit every occupied table, but he didn’t even need to go that far. The moment he rounded the corner, he was hit by a scent of chlorine so crisp, so deep, carrying down the street in the way only an alpha’s could, and he just _knew_.

He leaned over the table, grinning at the bowed head of pitch black hair.

“Dunno why I even tried guessing. I could smell you a mile away.”

\--

Haru looked up, Rin’s name on his lips, and was met by a shock of red hair that made the words die instantly in his throat.

“Holy shit your _eyes_ ,” Rin breathed, his smirk falling off his face.

The whole world was blossoming into color around them, but Haru could only see Rin and his too red hair and matching starry eyes, could only be captivated by those rose stained cheeks and parted, cherry lips. Cherry blossoms and fresh rain flooded his senses the moment he remembered to breath, and it was all too much. Too much, not enough, and all he’s ever needed in one dizzying instance.

“ _Shit,”_ came Rin’s voice, and he looked just as shaken as Haru felt. At some point, he’d fallen into the opposite chair as if his legs could no longer support him, and his eyes scanned Haru’s face with open awe.

As Haru slowly regained control over his senses, he dug deep, searching for the animalistic impulses he’d expected, steeling himself to fight against the desperate need and violent desire that’d flooded every nightmare he’d had since presenting. He could feel it, to some degree: want flooding him and burning him to his core; the need to feel Rin against him, to press his mouth to his neck and taste his skin; desire pooling in his groin and making his fingers ache to reach for him; but there was more than that.

He wanted to feel Rin’s hair sliding between his fingers, to see him dripping in pool water, to hear him laugh too hard at things Haru couldn’t fathom, and show him the world in ways he’d never seen before Rin made him _look_.

\--

It took Haru a while to stop looking at Rin as if he saw him and through him at the same time, but when he did, Rin couldn’t help quirking his lips into a teasing grin and joking, “It was the waterfall shirt, wasn’t it?”

Haru’s thrown look was priceless, and it look a moment for his eyes to flicker down to the black tee bearing a frothing white waterfall bought and worn just for the occasion. His laughter surprised them both, and they lost it in a fit of giggles that left both of them wheezing and grinning in their own ways.

 


End file.
